


There's Always Something

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Roommates, at some point, maybe getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: A moment's downtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bella_farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bella_farfalla).



> Written for bella_farfalla who was hankering for the pairing. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

It takes Ruth less time than she'd imagined to reacclimatise herself to sharing her space. A private woman for most of her life, she finds herself enjoying Beth's company, and even seeking it out.

She thinks that Beth feels the same, but then Ruth knows just how accomplished of a liar the other woman is. Maybe she really can't stand Ruth and is looking to move out as soon as possible.

“I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink,” Beth called out, leaving the kitchen with a bottle of red wine in each hand.

Ruth smiled a little. “Definitely,” she replied.

She watched as Beth brought over two glasses and a corkscrew to the sofa where Ruth had been curled up with a book about Chairman Mao. Beth raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

“Is it always like that?” Beth asked.

“Sometimes it's worse,” Ruth said, mouth curving slightly at the use of the old joke. She thought Tom had been the first to say it to her, or maybe Danny. She blinked rapidly to banish any thoughts about her departed colleagues. Her walls _would_ still stand.

“Here,” Beth said, handing over a glass. “I’m guessing it gets easier?”

“Yes,” Ruth replied. “I certainly wasn't like this when I first started.”

They lapse into an awkward silence, each sipping at their wine.

“You don't seem so bad to me,” Beth said eventually.

Ruth huffed a small laugh. “Thanks.”

Beth put her glass down and turned to face Ruth properly, bending one knee so it touched Ruth's leg, the other dangling in the air. She rested her elbow against the back of the sofa and cradled her head in her hand. Ruth blinked and then put down her own glass. She was beginning to think that she was too old for moments like these.

“It's been a long time since I shared with another woman.”

“Me too,” Ruth said. “Not since Brownies.”

“Ah,” said Beth. “You too. I thought so.”

Ruth didn't ask what Beth meant, she knew exactly. It was the reason why Ruth had started to warm to Beth so much, that sense of a communal history.

It happened almost without any planning on either of their parts. One moment they were staring at each other, and the next they were leaning forward and kissing. Beth reached out and moved a loose strand of Ruth's hair behind her ear and Ruth moved forwards, deepening the kiss.

“We could take this into the bedroom?” Beth suggested.

“We could,” Ruth agreed.

Then her phone began to ring, quickly followed by Beth's and they both knew that they wouldn’t be heading to bed any time soon.

“Next time,” Beth said, a promise and a question.

“Next time,” Ruth agreed, with a small self-deprecating smile. Maybe it was finally time for her to move on to something new, instead of always looking backward.

Or to at least allow herself a pleasant diversion.


End file.
